shakeitupfanscriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
Steal It Up/Transcript
EXT. CECE'S APARTMENT ROCKY ENTERS THROUGH WINDOW. Rocky: Hey, hey, hey! CeCe: Hey! You know, it kinda gets old that you come in through the window... Rocky: How else would I come in... through the door? (laughs) Wow... you're funny. (Rocky walks into CeCe's kitchen and grabs a juice box) Rocky: Oh! I forgot to remind you that we have to choreograph our own dance for next weeks show. Rosero is too sick to come in to rehearsals. CeCe: Choreograph our own dance? (Whines) But that's so much work! Rocky: (mocking) But that's show business! (CeCe frowns at Rocky; Rocky walks into living room and puts juice box on table) Rocky: We need to find some inspiration to find a move. (Flynn walks past, but strangely as if he has a wedgie.) CeCe: (pointing at Flynn) That's our inspiration? Rocky: Ok, we need a different kind of inspiration... (Georgia walks by putting on deodorant.) Rocky: (face palm) This is gonna be harder than I thought. '--OPENING CREDITS--' Fade in: EXT. CECE'S APARTMENT (The girls are still trying to attempt to come up with a dance move, but they keep falling or bumping into each other. CeCe: This is hopeless. We're never gonna come up with a new dance by next week. Rocky: Yes we are! Don't give up. Lets go to Crusty's. Eating pizza gives me ideas. CeCe: (Squeezes Rocky's stomach) And belly fat. (Rocky smacks CeCe's hand; Girls exit.) TRANSITION TO EXT. OF CRUSTY'S (CeCe and Rocky are eating pizza, Rocky is clearly thinking.) CeCe: You're pretty concentrated on the taste of the pizza. Rocky: What? No. I'm thinking of some dance moves. CeCe: I need a refill. DEUCE!! (Deuce walks up to the girls table.) Deuce: CeCe, this is like my 7th time up here... what do you need now? CeCe: (holds up cup) I'm all outta soda. Deuce: Just because I'm your server, doesn't mean I'm your slave. CeCe: Ok... but does that sign in the kitchen say 'Customers are king'? (points to sign that reads exactly that) Deuce: Just gimme the cup. (snatches cup) (Deuce walks into kitchen to fill up soda.) CeCe: Rocky, this is completely normal but how many times do you think Gary's been rejected? Gary: (offstage) Heard that! (CeCe shrugs.) Rocky: Look, we need to come up with a dance quickly. We don't have much time. CeCe: Rocky, chill out! The next show isn't until like... (counts fingers) two days. Rocky: (sarcastically) Yeah sure, that's a lot of time! CeCe: (surprised) Huh, that's how long it takes me to get past the first question when I study for a test. Pfft! What am I saying? I never study for tests! (laughs) Rocky: CeCe, focus! If we don't come up with a dance by Saturday, we're gonna look like fools up on the stage by just standing there! CeCe: Or we can hire a professional dance team, let them perform, and have Gary finish off the show from there! Rocky: Come on, that's ridiculous. CeCe: And how's that? Rocky: Well personally I think the viewers would wanna see us dance because we're the- oh I don't know- dancers! CeCe: You know that makes a bunch more sense when you say it... (looks away, thinking) SCENE TRANSITIONS TO 'CECE'S APARTMENT; CECE'S SLEEPING ON THE COUCH WHILE ROCKY'S THINKING OF A DANCE.' Rocky: 5...6...7...8-- (CeCe is snoring loudly which interrupts Rocky)